Merry Christmas Mitchie
by TheAbsentmindedWriter
Summary: Cute litte Smitchie Christmas story. Mitchie goes to LA for Christmas to see Shane.


Disclaimer: I do not own Shane and Mitchie, but I own the idea of the story and the Rudolf ornament. (no joke, I seriously own the ornament).

Mitchie Torres got off of the plane at LAX and looked around. It's almost Christmas and there were no decorations in California. She sighed and rolled her suitcase to a waiting area, when two hands covered her eyes.

"Please tell me you're Mitchie Torres," a voice said. Mitchie smiled.

"I am," She said.

"Guess who,"

"Gee, I don't know," she took his hands off of her eyes, turned around and hugged him, "is it Shane Gray?"

"Close enough," he said hugging her, "Merry Christmas darling."

"Same to you too," Mitchie laughed. She rolled her suitcase around towards him and hugged him properly since she was leaning over a chair. They let go.

"You are just in time, I put up my tree, but it needs to be decorated. Know anybody who could help?" Shane asked. Mitchie smiled. He took her suitcase from her and they walked to a limo.

"So, how was your flight?" Shane asked.

"Uncomfortable," Mitchie said.

"Why?"

"Well, the seats are just irksome, my ears pop, and I was next to someone who kept hitting on me," She said.

"No one hits on my girl cept for me," Shane said putting the luggage in the trunk.

"You're a child," Mitchie said.

"Yes but I'm your child," he said opening the door for her. Mitchie giggled and got in. once they got to Shane's house, he put her luggage by the door and covered her eyes.

"No peeking," he said.

"I won't," she said. He walked her over to the tree and uncovered her eyes. It was a pine tree, with lights already on it.

"Shane, it looks—

"Unfinished," he said.

"Not too shabby," she said smiling.

"Well, at least you like it," he said, "it's going to be up until you leave." Mitchie walked to the couch and sat down leaning over the arm while Shane sat on the floor.

"The ornaments are on the table," he said. Mitchie saw a box on the coffee table and took them. She started handing them to him one by one.

"So, what did you get me?" Mitchie asked. Shane laughed.

"I'm not telling you," Shane said.

"Okay," Mitchie said handing him another ornament.

"Well, I can give you a hint," he said assembling the ornament on the tree.

"No hints," she said.

"I thought you wanted to know," he said.

"I do, but not yet," she said.

"You mean until Christmas?" he asked.

"Exactly," she got up and walked to her bag and took out a small box.

"Mitch, I need more," he said still thinking she's there with his arm outstretched. She placed the box in his hand.

"Merry Christmas," She said.

"Not yet," he said standing up with her.

"Please? Open this, it's for the tree," she urged.

"Okay," he sighed opening the box. In it laid a Rudolf the Red-nosed reindeer ornament. It was white, except for Rudolf's nose which was red.

"How did you know I love this movie?" he asked.

"You told me last night," Mitchie said, "it's actually from my tree. I thought of you and I want you to have it."

"Really?" Shane asked. She leaned up and kissed him.

"Really," she said. They put it on the tree together.

* * *

On Christmas morning, Mitchie woke up, not realizing it _was_ Christmas. She walked into the hall and saw a sign that read "this way" and it had an arrow pointing to the stairs. She walked that way and saw another sign going down the stairs.

"Shane!" she called. She walked down the rest of the way and into the kitchen.

"Crazy boyfriend has to trick me…" she mumbled.

"Your 'crazy boyfriend' has a surprise," he said from behind her. She turned around.

"Merry Christmas," he whispered taking a box out from behind and giving it to her. She smiled.

"Merry Christmas," she said opening the box and revealing another smaller box. She curiously opened it and saw a ring.

"No," she said smiling.

"Yes," Sane said.

"I was hoping for an explanation," she said unable to stop smiling.

"I love you, is that good enough?" he asked.

"No, you're supposed to get down on one knee, and just say WHY you love me and all these other things—

He kissed her in mid-sentence. He pulled away from a confused Mitchie.

"I was unprepared," he said, "but I'm prepared to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Then yes," she said.

"Yes?" he asked.

"YES!" she yelled throwing her arms around him. _Best Christmas ever,_ She thought.


End file.
